mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3704
Mikey Episode Number: 3704 Date: Wednesday, August 27, 1997 Sponsors: R, 6 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Lou Berger 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird on Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about how much he loves his bones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Rah, Rah, Rah, Letter R" (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R - Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A wizard turns into R things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jimmy is upset about moving to a new house, but Hoots the Owl shows up and sings "Things Are Always Changing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Derek the Incredible (Rickey Carter) tries to lift a barbell off of Baby Bop's favorite blankie. But he fails because the barbell was too heavy for his muscles, until Baby Bop couldn't take it no more and lifts it up and out of the circus tent herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson enters a framing shop to have a painting framed, only to find that Grover works there too. Grover assumes the painting is of his great-great-grandmonther, but Mr. Johnson exclaims that it’s his wife. After coming out from the back room with a circle and triangle frame, Grover finally frames it with a square, but destroys the original painting by splitting it over the bald man’s head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hippos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Listen My Brother sings "You Gotta Learn" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof with the letter R |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R / r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Architect Doozer sings "Yes, We Can" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Marty Robinson) has a small octopus on his head, but a little boy (Joey Mazzarino) has a big octopus. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The numbers 1-6 are carried away and/or demolished by construction equipment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays six marvelous monkeys who do stunts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Baby (Rock Me)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby demonstrates 'happy,' 'surprised' and 'sad.' |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide